


Quite Domestic

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, accidental proposal, it slipped out, the two are very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: Gray looks back on his life with Lucy and doesn't really know what to think. They've been together for a long time, and he doesn't really want to change anything.Cute romantic one-shot about Gray proposing to Lucy, and then announcing it to their friends.





	

Gray groaned as sunlight landed on his face. The window was open, allowing a breeze to flow into the room. He could hear the citizens bustling around the streets. Who the hell slept with the window open anyway? The people outside always woke him up. He turned over in bed, reaching a hand out. Unfortunately it only hit cold sheets. He opened one eye, sighing when he saw the empty bed. Oh yeah, she did.

Gray sat up stretching. He looked around, trying to find his clothes. After locating them he was quick to pull on his boxers and pants. Strange, he couldn't find his shirt. Oh well, it's not like he didn't walk around half naked already. He stared longingly at the bed, it was so soft and fluffy, like a cloud. He could sleep on that thing for days. Unfortunately, the day had to begin, so he had to get ready.

As he left the bedroom he could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Upon entering he was pleasantly surprised. So that's where his shirt was. Lucy stood at the stove, humming as she flipped pancakes. She was wearing his shirt, and nothing else. Well, he could see her lacy underwear through the white shirt, but still. The site got his heart racing.

"Morning sleepyhead." Gray smiled at the greeting. He leaned against the threshold, watching her.

"Morning, how long have you been up?" Lucy hummed in thought.

"I think about three hours now." Figures. The apartment was clean, breakfast was already cooking, and she wasn't even dressed. Properly.

"Urge to write overpower your need for sleep?" Gray asked. Judging by the fact that she hadn't showered or gotten ready, she probably hadn't even realized what time it was. Or she had made a few attempts to go back to sleep.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out how to word anything, so I didn't write much down. Well, I got a basic idea and summary, but that’s it." She sighed, finishing one pancake and preparing another. “I was going to return to bed, but I just couldn't sleep. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't fall asleep. But you probably saw that already.” Knew it. “And I know you tried to read it.”

Gray gasped in mock hurt, clutching his chest. "Lucy! Oh! You wound me! Do you really think so little of me?"

"When it comes to my novel? Yes! You'll do anything to sneak a peek." Gray didn't bother denying her claim, cause it was the truth. Lucy had a lot of promise as a novelist. And even though it annoyed her, he really loved her work, especially the ones that she never finished. He was left in eternal suspense over what was gonna happen to Princess Diane, but Lucy had refused to continue the story. No inspiration, she had explained. Shame, he had said.

Gray walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Take it as a compliment. I love your writing." He kissed her neck, nuzzling closer to her. "Besides, I didn't even look at the desk." Lies. He noticed. He always noticed when she had been at the desk. He just chose to stay away from it this morning.

"Really now?" Lucy giggled, not looking away from breakfast. "Perhaps I should give you a reward then."

Gray grinned wickedly as he trailed his hands across her stomach. “Seeing you like this is reward enough.” And oh what a sight it was. He could look down her, _his_ , shirt and see the top of her chest. The pink lace of her bra complimented her skin. And it was his favorite color to see her in, a fact she knew well. Yeah, she looked good in blue, but she wore blue _all_ the time.

“Seeing me like what?” Lucy asked, laughing. She flipped the pancake one last time, sliding it onto a plate full of others. Gray wasted no time turning off the stove and spinning her around.

“Seeing you wearing nothing but my shirt,” Gray answered. He leaned into her neck, licking a purple bruise. “And, the marks I gave you last night add to the image. You look just like a little sex kitten.” His hands lowered to her backside, firmly gripping her.

Lucy moaned, hanging her head back. Gray accepted the offering, latching his mouth onto her exposed neck. He nibbled at her skin, creating another bruise. “Careful, don't start something you can't finish,” Lucy sighed. Her voice was breathy, her breathing labored. Gray grabbed under her knee and held her leg up. Lucy immediately hooked it behind his back, pulling him closer. She was wet. He was hard. And it wasn't even nine in the morning.

“Can't finish?” Gray smirked and pressed his forehead against hers. “Babe, I've been able to finish every time, and you know it.” Lucy whimpered, remembering when she had first gone to bed with him. The things he had done to her was nothing short of sinful. Especially on her virgin body.

“I remember that _quite_ clearly,” Lucy said with a giggle.

“Besides, feels like you want to go on to me. You're already so wet.” Lucy blushed, moaning when he rolled his hips into hers. She could feel his erection pressing against her core. And it only excited her more. But she had to stop it now.

“I want breakfast first. We didn't eat dinner last night, and I'm not skipping breakfast too. Food first. Sex after.”

“Oh, but we had plenty of dessert,” Gray said with a smirk.

“Sex is not food, and you know it.” Lucy slapped his wrists playfully, making him let go. Gray pouted but did as she told him. She walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs.

Gray bit his lip as she bent down, giving him the perfect view. His white button-up rode up her backside, showing the pink lingerie. “I don't know, I thought it was delicious.” Lucy blushed, standing up immediately. Heat pooled in her stomach at the mention of the previous night. “And I thought it might be good to have for breakfast too.”

“Sit down, close your mouth, and let me make breakfast.” Gray laughed and did as he was told. He watched her from the table. As he watched her bustle around the kitchen to prepare their breakfast the smile slowly fell from his face.

A year ago. One year and one day exactly. That's when this had all started, officially anyway. The two had had feelings for each other much longer than that but had finally acted on them a year ago. Lucy was insistent on doing things right. She had been raised to be an heiress, a debutant, so she still had ideals. Ordinarily, she would have had him court her, as was Heartfilia tradition. But seeing as how her parents were dead, they skipped that tradition, choosing to date instead. Gray still made a couple 'grand courting gestures' though, much to her amusement.

They had only gotten intimate a couple months ago. Originally Lucy had said she wasn't going to do anything with him until six months. But when the six month mark came, Gray didn't act. Seven, eight, nine months. The tenth month marked the changing of their relationship. And it was absolutely perfect, and natural. Gray thought waiting would have driven him crazy, but he was surprised to find that he didn't mind. He didn't even think he would have minded if they made it to one year without getting intimate. Lucy, on the other hand, had gone a little crazy, thinking that she had done something wrong, or that he was no longer attracted to her. He was quick to correct her, and had even made the next step a couple days later.

However, they had never told the guild about their relationship status. Gray was slightly bothered by that. Not because he wanted to flaunt their relationship or anything. And he didn’t mind hiding the relationship either. It was because of one simple fact. Lucy was _beautiful_. Hell, she was drop dead gorgeous! And he wasn't the only one to notice. Or show it. Newer recruits, and some of the veteran members, flirted and hit on her. If they got bold, they would make lewd comments about her body, not really bothering to be quiet, even if she was in the guild hall. Even though Lucy denied them, it still made Gray's blood boil. Lucy was his, and no one else's. He just wish he could make that clear to them. He could mark her neck, but she always used concealer to hide it.

Lucy waved a hand in front of his face. “Hey!” Gray blinked out of his thoughts. He looked up at her. “You okay? You looked like you were spacing out.”

“Yeah, just thinking.” Gray took her hand, giving it a reassuring kiss.

“Okay.” A plate was set in front of him. He snorted at the heart shaped blueberry pancake. Eggs were resting on it, and the bacon was curved, giving his breakfast a face.

“Oh my god.” He pulled her into his lap, kissing her cheek. “You are a dork!”

“Hey!” Lucy laughed, slapping his chest. “Just for that, I'm not giving you your morning kiss.” Gray quickly grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks. He kissed her quickly, causing her to gasp playfully.

Gray scoffed, giving her a playful look. “Please, I always get my morning kiss.” Lucy rolled her eyes and got out of his lap.

“Who's the dork now?” She shoved his head, going to her own seat. Gray laughed and picked at his breakfast, eating it. “Page 59.” He glanced up at Lucy when she set a magazine in front of him. Sorcerer Weekly. He opened it, flipping through the articles. One caught his eye and he let it rest open, reading it as he ate. Page 59, she was right, as usual. Lucy sat across from him, writing in a journal. A schedule of the day's events. Things she had planned for days or even weeks beforehand, and the promises she had made just a couple days ago. There was no doubt in his mind that's what she was writing down. Scheduling everything perfectly, and with time to spare for herself. Wait. He paused in his eating.

Gray frowned, glancing at her. Lucy either didn't feel his eyes, or she was used to him watching her at random times. That also struck a chord with Gray. They had fallen into a routine. And Gray found that he didn't really mind. They had created a quaint little domestic life, and Gray loved every minute of it. Of course he still enjoyed the adventure of being a Fairy Tail wizard most of all, but coming home to Lucy was the best part of his day. He'd come back beat and tired and she'd either be making food or sleeping on the couch, having tried to stay up and wait for him. On the nights when they both returned from a mission, no matter how simple, they enjoyed a relaxing bath together before falling into bed. And falling promptly asleep. Her bed was like a cloud, and having someone to cuddle with made it even better.

They had a routine. They had a life together. And as far as he could tell, Lucy enjoyed it as well.

His next words came out of his mouth before he had even thought about it. They flowed from his mouth as if they were the most natural thing to say in the world. “Marry me.” Damn it! Gray prayed that she hadn't heard him.

Lucy's head snapped up. Her eyes were wide. “Wh-What did you just say?” Fuck! She heard him.

Gray groaned, rubbing his head. “Damn it! I wasn't supposed to say that!” Lucy frowned, looking back at her journal sadly. Gray thought his heart was gonna break at the sight. “No! I didn't mean it like that.” Gray grabbed her hand, trying to make her look at him. She refused.

“Then how did you mean it?” Lucy asked quietly. Her grip on her pen tightened. “I'm really serious about this Gray. If you didn't mean, then why'd you ask? You don't just ask someone to marry you if you don't truly want it.”

“I know, I know you are, and I am too.” Gray groaned. “It just slipped out.”

Lucy slammed her hands against the table. “Slipped out!” Gray jumped back. _Yikes_! Wrong words! Lucy stood up, glaring at him. Well, she was looking at him again.

“Again, I didn't mean it like that!” Gray said quickly. He groaned, scratching his head quickly.

“Then explain it to me Gray!” Gray took a deep breath and dropped his hands. He felt something in his pocket. Guess it's now or never then.

He took another deep breath. “What I meant to say, is...” Gray took her hand and pulled her back down into her seat. He got down onto the floor, reaching into his pocket. “That's not how I planned to ask.” Lucy's eyes widened when he held up a small box. Gray opened the box, showing her a ring. A pink, heart cut diamond was set on a silver band. Flecks of diamond dust glittered around the band, making it sparkle.

Lucy was left speechless. Gray looked down, quickly trying to explain himself. “I bought this, two weeks ago. I admit, I wasn't really serious when I was looking. I thought it was just a thoughtless whim passing through my head. But, since I've bought this ring, I've noticed a few things. We have a routine. It's mundane, boring at times, and ridiculously domestic, but….I _love_ every moment of it. I didn't think I'd ever enjoy something like this, but I have.

“I wanted to plan something yesterday on our anniversary. I wanted it to be grand and amazing, and unforgettable, but it didn't seem like the _right_ time. I know that there were a few times when you doubted my true feelings, but the only reason I was going slowly is because I felt like I didn't have to go fast. I didn't feel like I needed to rush our relationship. I would have happily gone an entire year before touching you, I truly would have. And that was the same reason why I wanted to wait longer before I asked. But, after this morning, well I certainly didn't wait.” He grimaced slightly.

“I woke up this morning and noticed everything you had changed in the house when you cleaned it to try to go back to sleep. I noticed the papers on your desk. I wanted to read it, but I knew you promised Levy she'd be the first, so I stopped myself. Even though I really, _really_ want to know what happens next! Seeing you cook breakfast, warmed my heart, and I wanted to see it again and again, no matter how many times I've already seen it. You know what I like, how to make me smile, and everything else. And you knew which article I would like and I knew exactly what you were writing down in your journal. You didn't look up at me when I stared at you like you used to, which is kinda what prompted me to think really hard about all this. We have a routine, and it's _really_ nice and I don't think I ever want to let it go.” Gray took a deep breath and braced himself.

“...I...” Lucy trailed off, her cheeks pink. She ducked her head, watching her hands clench into fists. “I don't think our routine is that mundane.” Gray's head snapped up. He released the breath he had been holding. “Every moment I'm with you is interesting, even if it is just eating breakfast or getting ready for bed.” She took a deep breath and looked up at him. “I like our routine too. And I'd like to keep it.” Gray's eyes widened and he felt his brain shut down for a moment as her answer passed through his mind. At his dumbstruck look she giggled, smiling brightly. “Yes. The answer is yes.” She screamed as Gray picked her up, spinning her around. He put her down and kissed her passionately.

“You won't ever regret this, I promise.” He pulled her in for another kiss. Lucy let herself get lost in his hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth opened, allowing his tongue inside. Breakfast was quickly forgotten.

* * *

 

“What happened to your neck?” Wendy's eyes widened when she saw the bruises on the blonde's neck. Lucy blushed and raised a hand to cover them. “And you're limping too!”

“Who the hell did that to you?” Natsu growled. “I swear, if someone hurt you, I'm gonna kill them!”

“Oh…my.” Erza's jaw dropped at the various purple bruises on Lucy's neck. They seemed to trail down, disappearing under her shirt. Erza blushed, _knowing_ what was under her shirt, and probably her pants too.

Lucy's face darkened as the entire guild grew quite, looking at her.

“Knew I should have worn more concealer.” Lucy groaned, dropping her hand. It was no use, they had all seen them.

“Lucy, what happened to you yesterday? We were so worried when you didn't show up like you said you would.” Levy looked her friend over in worry. “And now look at you-wait.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked the bruises over. She leaned closer. She gasped and pulled back, her eyes wide. Lucy laughed nervously.

“Say it ain't so,” Gajeel said teasingly. “The Bunny Girl isn't snow white anymore.”

“Huh? What's that supposed to mean?” Natsu asked.

“I haven't been for two months actually,” Lucy said quietly. Wendy's face grew hot as she realized what they were talking about.

“You bitch!” Levy screeched, glaring at her. The smile on her face gave her away though. “Why didn't you tell me! I told you when I had sex with Gajeel!”

“You _what_!?” Gajeel looked at the blonde in horror. Lucy just offered a sheepish smile.

“Okay, so, anyway.” Lucy cleared her throat. She messed with her hair, trying to calm herself. “As you all can guess, I'm in a relationship. Have been, actually, for a year.”

“And you've hidden it from us for a year!” Levy shouted.

“That is impressive,” Erza said. “But the bruises are concerning.”

“Don't be concerned,” Lucy said with a sigh. “Okay, so what I wanted to say was...” She trailed off, her cheeks bright pink. She held up her left hand. “This is why I was missing yesterday.” The guild fell quiet once more.

“You're getting married!” Levy squealed, hugging her best friend. Lucy hissed, causing the Script mage to jump back. “Sorry!”

“So that's what they're from,” Cana said with a smirk. “Looks like you two celebrated _a lot_ last night.”

“Yesterday morning,” Lucy corrected with a blush. “It happened yesterday morning.” There were a cat calls and wolf whistles throughout the guild at her admission. Lucy's face turned bright red.

“I'm sorry, but no,” Natsu said, pausing the celebration. “He hurt you Lucy, and I can't accept that!”

“I swear Natsu, he did _not_ hurt me!” Lucy insisted.

“Then where'd you get the bruises?” Natsu growled. If it was possible, Lucy's face would have turned an even darker shade of red.

“Wait, are you saying you don't know what sex is?” Gajeel asked in disbelief.

“What? Of course I do,” Natsu said. “But Igneel said that dragons _bite_ , not bruise their mates.”

“I'm _not_ a dragon!” Lucy screeched.

“And dragon's do _bite_ alright, that's not a lie,” Levy said with a smirk. “But, she is right. We're not dragons, we're humans. And humans do things a _little_ differently.” Natsu's head tilted in confusion. “I'll let Gajeel explain!”

“What!” Gajeel looked down at Levy in shock. He couldn't believe she had just thrown his under the bus like that!

“Alright fine!” Levy huffed, glaring at him. “Let one of the older men do it, they've got kids.”

“So, who is this lucky man?” Bisca asked.

“Yeah, will we ever get to meet him?” Wendy asked excitedly.

Lucy laughed nervously. “About that.” She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck.

“What's wrong Lu?” Levy asked. Any remark was interrupted by Gray. The ice mage strolled into the guild, whistling mindlessly. When he saw the entire guild looking at him in shock he stopped. Some of the girls had red faces, while the men looked impressed for the most part. Juvia, however, looked completely heartbroken.

“What?” He looked at Lucy in confusion. Her face had created a brand new shade of red. The blonde covered her eyes with a mortified squeak. Realization hit Gray like a brick and the color drained from his skin. “I'm not wearing a shirt, am I?” Lucy shook her head.

“Oh! Baby!” Cana howled. She licked her lips, taking in the view. Gray's chest and shoulders were littered with bite marks. There were faint red lines and some bits of dried blood on chest. Gray waved at them nervously. Lucy ran up to him, handing him a coat. Gray turned to her, allowing a few people to see the long scratches on his back. At their hollers he quickly pulled the coat on, his cheeks turning pink.

“Please tell me you at least told them about the engagement already,” Gray asked her.

“Yes,” Lucy answered. “The who? No. I was about to! Then….” she trailed off.

“Then I walked in,” Gray said blankly.

“Yeah, then you walked in.” Lucy nodded, looking at her feet. “That kinda spoke for itself.”

“Okay.” Gray nodded, rubbing the back of his head. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the calls and whistles. “Well, everybody knows now.”

“Yeah everybody does,” Lucy said, her cheeks pink.

“Come on, give us a kiss!”

“Don't pressure them Max!”

“Come on Warren, looks like they like pressure to me.”

“Shut up!” Gray shouted, his cheeks red.

“Gray, darling! Is it true?” Gray winced as Juvia approached them.

“Why would we lie about this?” Lucy asked.

“I knew you were my rival!” Juvia shouted. “But you always denied it! Always insisted that you weren't interested in him and now look!”

“Okay, first of all, if a guy doesn't like me back, I get over it,” Lucy said, glaring at her. “Second, I was trying to be a good friend. Third I was even encouraging Gray to ask you out!”

“She really was,” Gray confirmed.

“Fourth!” Lucy shouted. She sighed and looked at Juvia seriously. “If you really love him as much as you say you do, then his happiness should mean more to you. You should be happy that he's happy.” Juvia bowed her head in shame.

“Are you happy?” she finally asked.

“Happiest I've ever been in a long time,” Gray answered. He tried to ignore the guild as they cooed and squealed.

Juvia sniffed and thought it over. She nodded to herself and looked up, wiping away her tears. “Then I'm happy too. You better not screw this up Lucy.”

“I won't, promise!” Lucy laughed and hugged Gray.

“Okay, so can we get a kiss?” Max chuckled, watching as they both turned red.

“Let's just have the marks be proof enough,” Lucy said quietly.

“Speaking of.” Gray let go of Lucy and glared at the men. He cracked his knuckles, a dark aura surrounding him. “I've been quiet for the past few months, but now that the secret's out, I don't have to be. You are all _dead_.”

“What did we do!” The men looked at him nervously.

“It might have something to do with you boys constantly talking about his fiancee's body,” Mirajane said with an innocent smile. They froze, remembering all the comments they had been making about Lucy.

“This has honestly been a long time coming,” Gray muttered, approaching them.

“So, you and Gray, huh?” Erza asked. She cleared her throat, trying not to look at the bruises on Lucy's neck.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Natsu asked.

“Well, I was a little worried that it might change the dynamics,” Lucy said. “I mean, obviously the whole team isn't our top priority anymore, and we didn't want that to get in the way during missions, so we kept quiet.”

“Come on, it wouldn't have changed anything,” Natsu said.

“Yes, it would have,” Happy said. “Gray wouldn't have cared about us as much, and Lucy probably wouldn't have either.”

Erza nodded in agreement. “But this certainly explains why Gray looked like he wanted to kill you whenever you suggested using Lucy as a distraction.” Natsu snickered, a smirk on his face.

“It's funny to see her fail at sex appeal,” he said. Lucy's jaw dropped.

“Every single time you have me do that, they're all gay and they go after Gray!” Lucy shouted, glaring at him. “I'm the one that ends up pissed and protective most of the time!”

“Alright, alright, I'll stop using you as bait,” Natsu said.

“The fact that I'm engaged to Gray shouldn't be what makes you stop!” Lucy growled. “Jackass.”

“So, those aren't bruises?” Natsu asked seriously.

“Natsu, Master would like to talk to you,” Erza said suddenly. She turned him around and pushed him, harshly, towards the old man. After a moment she grabbed Happy’s tail and tossed him at Natsu. She turned towards Lucy a moment later, raising an eyebrow.

“He didn't hurt me, promise.” Lucy huffed, crossing her arms.

“Well, not painfully,” Levy said with a smirk. Lucy blushed, but nodded in agreement. “So, you owe me! I told you about Gajeel, so you have to spill about Gray!”

“Just how much did you tell her?” Gajeel grabbed.

“More than I needed to know,” Lucy said. She shivered, remembering that Levy didn't bother to leave out a _single_ detail. “I can't believe you actually have piercings there!”

“It's just one! And I lost a bet!” Gajeel shouted, his face red.

“Who actually checked to make sure you got it, anyway?” Levy asked.

“Nobody you would know. They're dead now.” Gajeel huffed, crossing his arms.

“So, is he cold?” Levy asked with a smirk.

“No actually, he’s surprisingly...hot.” Lucy blushed. “But he does like to make this frost from his fingers just so he can see me shiver while we’re…” She trailed off. She let out a mortified squeak when she realized several members were listening in. Levy noticed them, growling in anger.

“Gajeel.”

“What do ya want shrimp?” He raised an eyebrow. Levy pointed at the eavesdroppers, glaring.

“Get rid of them.” Gajeel looked at them for a moment before nodding, a malicious smirk on his face. He cracked his knuckles, advancing on the poor wizards.

“So, he uses magic while having sex.” Levy leaned forward, smiling brightly. “Kinky. But not surprising. Gajeel does the same thing sometimes.”

“So does Laxus.” The girls jumped at Mirajane’s sudden appearance. “He likes to send little shocks down my body that really send me over the edge.” She sighed, sitting down next to Erza. “I just wanna know if Gray lives up to his nickname in the bedroom.”

Knowing _exactly_ what she was referring to Lucy snorted. “Oh yeah. He should be getting paid for the way he removes his clothes around me. But, admittedly, I like it better when he strips me.” She blushed, but smiled nonetheless. “He takes a little extra care when he’s stripping me, especially if he leaves his clothes on.”

“He can actually leave them on?” Erza chuckled.

“Yeah, I was surprised too, but it was wonderful when he first did it. He was able to make me climax twice before he took off his clothes.” Lucy sighed. Remembering it sent shivers down her spine. “That’s when he uses his magic the most.”

“No way!” Levy gasped, leaning closer. “Fingers or tongue?”

“Both.” Levy’s smile widened and she grabbed Lucy’s arm.

“Lu! How could you keep this from me!”

“If he hadn’t proposed you probably would have figured it out when you read my book.” Lucy said. “It’s a little more sultry than I’m used to, but I think I managed to write at least a couple good sex scenes.”

“And what does Gray have to say about these scenes?” Mirajane asked.

“Nothing.” Lucy smiled. “Surprisingly he’s finally started keeping his promise of leaving my books alone, unless I give him permission. If he breaks that promise, I give him one of my unfinished works. It really drives him up the wall.”

“I bet, some of your better stories are unfinished,” Levy agreed. “But that may be because of the eternal suspense. Still, what were you gonna have happen to Princess Diane?”

“Honestly, I can’t even remember anymore.” Lucy hummed, placing a finger on her chin. “If I’m remembering the right story line, I was gonna have her die at the hands of an uprising. Lord Ellard was gonna go nuts and kill them, becoming a dictator to the kingdom.”

“What?” Levy shrieked, gaining some attention. “You were gonna do that to poor Princess Diane.”

“Wait! Did she just tell you?” Gray shouted. He ran over to them, grabbing Lucy’s shoulders. “Come on, if you can tell Levy, you can tell me! What was gonna happen?”

“What did I say again, Levy?” Lucy asked.

Levy smirked. “It was so shocking that I already blocked it from my memory. Poor Princess Diane though, I know I feel sorry for her.”

“You’re horrible, you know that?” Gray sighed, frowning at the blonde.

“I know!” Lucy smiled brightly. She blushed, her smile softening. “But you love me anyway.” Gray smiled and leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss. They ignored the coos and whistles from the rest of the guild.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”


End file.
